gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tailgater
Alfa Romeo 159 I can see where you may be coming from with Alfa Romeo influence but, the headlights can also be attributed closely to a S8 due to their sharp edging, I just noticed that the whellbase body bulge also comes from the S8. JBanton (talk) 16:31, January 6, 2013 (UTC) 7F? Is this name official? It looks to me like some pranker invented it. ''Dodo8'' Talk 18:54, January 6, 2013 (UTC) : It isn't official, it just a provisional name that I have created for it. I have italicised the name, in order to try and put emphasis on the name not being official. For the time being it has been given this provisional name because due to its styling it will most proabably be related to the 9F, another Audi-inspired model. JBanton (talk) 12:15, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ::It's a fake name, I'm wondering why the page haven't been deleted until now. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' :: 12:27, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ::: Aside from the name given to the article, the information within the article is still factual and correct. We don't have names at the moment but would still like to provide some information to the public. The speculation template on the recent vehicle pages I've added does warn users that information may not be correct, specifcally the vehicle names. Comfort Coupé and Sports Coupé are unlikely to be released with the names that their articles currently have. I don't have enough certainty in my mind to brand them under Vulcar and Benefactor yet. JBanton (talk) 14:34, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::Really? The Sports Coupe is a MR Roadster. Which is based on a Lotus, even I know that, though I don't like cars. How could you say it's a Mercedes? ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' :::: 15:36, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Read the infobox, the article is about the car in the background. JBanton (talk) 17:06, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::: My mistake. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 17:20, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Performance We haven't even seen the car drive, how can we tell? --Zulu2065 (talk) 04:42, January 8, 2013 (UTC)-- :Official name: Obey Tailgater :Source: GTA V's official website :BaronErik (talk) 15:47, August 13, 2013 (UTC)BaronErik ::Proof?Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''"Don't worry,-- --'it's only collateral damage."' 06:02, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Reply I agree with you. I keep on undoing edits on the page, but TheAdamBomb2 keeps undoing it. Tecchnoman127 10:08, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I found mine online in the Golf Club's parking lot so it does have a spawn. Also Simeon wasn't requesting it at the time. It RARELY spawns tho. Also ain't the car AWD? I swear I see all 4 tyres spin when I get on it sometimes. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']]'''-t''' 00:30, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: Reply It rarely spawns in the lot across from the garage where Rooftop Rumble takes place if you are there and quit or fail the mission. Leon Davis (talk) 01:24, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Performance Stats Defined Here's the source. Got the screenshot from here Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 14:04, November 8, 2015 (UTC)